


Ke Kenohi

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode specific fanvid for episode 1.13 Ke Kenhoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke Kenohi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapauhi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kapauhi).



> Made for Kapuahi who had the winning bid in a recent fandom auction.  
> Music: Fata Morgana by X-Ray Dog.


End file.
